


Far Cry 5 Drabble

by 9shadowcat9



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Author Can't Tag, Drabble, Gen, Help, just an idea i had, magical au, need ideas for a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shadowcat9/pseuds/9shadowcat9
Summary: When Rook takes on a group of Peggies, she doesn't expect to find an odd symbol carved into the ground. She really shouldn't have gone near it.





	Far Cry 5 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I need help thinking of a name for this. Help?

It was official.

When something went wrong in Hope County, everything went wrong. Which is why Rook should have avoided the symbol carved into solid rock that was visible from the bottom of a hole. Said symbol was glowing bright blue and had a slight sparkle which appeared to float with the breeze before disappearing into an invisible wall. Rook may have thrown rocks at it to see if it would explode like everything else around the county. The circle with the odd triangle did not explode however, it continued to twinkle innocently.

Did she mention that the symbol had survived dynamite? Because the symbol survived dynamite exploding on top of it.

Even Boomer was scared of it, and normally he was happy to sniff anything that looked out of place. The Deputy pulled herself out from behind her rock and snuck over to it with a frown. Common sense said to run and let the Peggies deal with the weird circle, but she wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Who knows what it could do. Besides, Rook had killed the Peggies. Their bodies were lying around her riddled with bullet wounds.

No, she’d just rebury it. She was already carrying a shovel after all.

It was a sound plan. It was a good plan, much better than that time she’d tried to steal John’s ranch with a dog while drunk. She was lucky she’d escaped when she had. She was also lucky she hadn’t crashed Nick’s plane. She was pretty sure he would never have forgiven her, he still didn’t trust her flying on her own even after a few months.

She needed to focus on the symbol which clearly didn’t belong here. She wasn’t even sure why the Peggies had been digging it up. Better to rebury it and ignore it from now on. The sparkling was creepy.

However, her first step into the sparkling air made the world turn sideways. She gasped, clawing at the air above her to stop her fall into the starry sky below her. She grabbed the first thing that felt solid, her hand closing on a warm wrist.

And as she fell, she pulled the wrist with her.

Waking was like pulling her head out of a lake of bliss. The world refocused slowly, but when it did she closed her eyes again with a groan. She must have hit her head as she fell, because it was the only reason she was looking at another her.

“What hag dropped you as a child?!” The other her snapped without a sideways glance, trying to neaten the black pony tail that had become knotted with twigs and what appeared to be glitter. “Messing with a ley node, Jacob must be laughing his ass off at this.” She added to herself bitterly. She made a small noise of irritation when she realized her shoulder cloak had become askew and began to straighten it with a practiced motion.

“Who the hell are you?” Rook sat up and stared at what must have been an oddly dressed version of herself. The woman looked almost identical, even her outfit of a red flannel shirt and jeans. It made the green and silver shoulder cape which reached her elbows stand out even more, the silky material covered in stars and odd circles made of silver thread.

The woman’s brown eyes finally looked at her, eyes blinking slowly as she realized who she was talking to.

“…what is going on…?” She whispered, eyes widening as her fingers paused their adjustments. The cape was still askew, tilting far too much to the left. “Stars, this is…”

“Insane?”

Both Rook’s stared at each other uncertainly, until the one in the cape shook her head. She looked annoyed as she stared at the Rook without the cape. “Nope. Not dealing with this.” She turned and stalked off, hand moving to rest on the pistol on her hip as she disappeared into the trees.

Rook looked at the still sparkling air and decided to find another way to bury the damn symbol. It was easier than trying to figure out what had just happened. Maybe later, for now she needed to work out how half of her shovel had become trapped into the rock handle first. 

Maybe she should report it to the resistance after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had for a story. Not sure if I'll ever add more to it.
> 
> The idea of the story was Rook somehow dragging a version of herself from another universe into her own. AU Rook is from a world were everyone has a power known as an ability. AU Rook makes wards, hence weird shoulder cloak (which is in fashion where she’s from. It’s a part of her uniform in fact.) Joseph sees the future. Jacob brainwashes people. Faith causes hallucinations and I’m not sure about John. Empathy maybe? Just to fuck with people?
> 
> Just wanted to write this . I’m not sure it would work as an actual story, but I like the idea of it. What’s everyone’s opinion on it? Yay? Nay?


End file.
